One Night
by kmah88
Summary: She didn't know how it happened, but it did… and she was going to enjoy every second of it. AH, drabble, rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer wrote Twilight. Duh. I borrow her characters for my fantasies.**

**I really, really want to actually finish a story. Maybe drabble is the way for me to go for now...**

**A million thank yous to PurpleBrina17 and joderss for being my cheerleaders, telling me I don't suck, and pre-reading for me.**

* * *

"Oh God, baby. You feel so good."

Fuck. I loved hearing him call me baby. Me. Baby.

It was just sex and I knew it. We were friends, sure, but I wasn't deluding myself into thinking that he had any feelings for me.

But when he said that, when he called ME baby... it was like I could pretend he cared.

He looked right into my eyes as he moved in and out of me. His eyes were fierce, primal, fiery. I loved it. He was so turned on. And it was me making him feel this way. Or, at least, it was my body he was using. Finally, I was the one.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own thoughts of Edward in my bed. **

**PurpleBrina17 and joderss ~ words cannot express... for reals.**

* * *

I had wanted it for so long. My every fantasy was becoming reality in that moment. I didn't want it to end. I wanted to memorize the way his face was etched in concentration and pleasure, the way his breathing was heavy and so hot against my skin, the light grunting sounds he made, the way his soft hands held onto my hips and guided my movements just how he wanted, the way his stomach muscles flexed and released in time with his thrusting... I knew this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and I would be recalling the memory over and over again after it was over.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. (Lucky lady.) **

**Thank you PurpleBrina17 and joderss for pre-reading, but more importantly, protecting my extremely fragile ego. Also, all my fich00rs ~ adore the shit outta you ladies. Don't know where I'd be without you. **

* * *

Edward got up and walked, in all his stunning nakedness, to my washroom. Not an ounce of shame or modesty hung from his beautifully structured body. As he did whatever it was he needed to do in whatever privacy the situation allowed him, I sat upright in my bed, my thoughts whirling chaotically through my brain. That just happened. Edward and I just had sex. Mind-numbing, body-rubberizing, hella-awesome sex.

We. Fucked.

Twice.

How? How did this happen?

Stupefied. That's what I was. Rendered completely non-functional.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Big squeeze hugs and *motorboats* to PurpleBrina17 and joderss, who pre-read this for me, and hold my hand through everything. **

* * *

He strutted (that's really the only word for it) back towards the bed.

"Bella?" He peered at me cautiously. My expression must have conveyed the blank-state of what was going on inside me.

"Are you gonna..." Edward trailed off as he gestured with his thumb over his shoulder towards the bathroom behind him.

"Oh. Yeah." Brilliant answer.

_Get it together, Bella. _

He was probably expecting me to freak out and be all girly and clingy or something. No, I could do this. I could handle it. This was just sex. I knew what I was getting myself into when I brought him back here.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. *sigh* And Edward. *doublesigh***

**Huge thank you to my pre-readers, PurpleBrina17 and joderss. For everything.**

* * *

I stood up. I didn't want to. I wanted to stay in the bed he was just crawling back into. Screw cleaning up. I could deal with whatever unpleasant body reactions would arise from me sleeping with his cum dripping from inside me. If I got some kind of infection or something, it would just be a reminder that I finally fucked Edward Cullen.

I internally sighed. If I could have gotten away with it, I totally would have. But I had just told him I was going, and had just promised myself I was not going to cling.

I bent and grabbed at the sheets that were now strewn all over my bedroom floor and wrapped one around me as I headed in to take care of business.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**If it weren't for PurpleBrina17 and joderss, who pre-read this for me, you wouldn't be reading it. They tell me I am okay. I really want to believe them.**

* * *

I mused as I went through the motions of getting ready for bed.

It had just been another normal night of all of us out at the bar. Alice and I sat at a table off to the side, watching the guys survey their prey while Rose and Em practically fornicated nearby. Typical night. I may have had a few more than usual but still had complete control of my mental faculties. And, like normal, I _may_ have been a little preoccupied watching Edward. He seemed unimpressed with all the hussies that were throwing themselves at him. I would be too. They were completely cookie-cutter.

It would have been normal for him to eventually give in to one of them and leave with her. It would have been normal to watch him go and be left a little bit heartbroken. It was absolutely _not _normal to be the girl he left with.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Immense gratitude to my pre-readers, PurpleBrina17 and joderss.**

**And super thank you to all of you who reviewed, favourited, and put me and this story on alert. I honestly didn't think anyone would want to read it. I was completely shocked and elated. And I really hope I don't let you down.**

* * *

I stopped short at the sight that awaited me when I returned to the bedroom. Edward was fast asleep in my bed. Sprawled on his stomach, face nuzzled into the pillows, glorious bare ass in the air. I did not expect this to happen. Well, I never expected the sex in the first place, but I didn't dare even dream he would stay over. Edward never slept at the houses of the girls he fucked. It was a rule. I had heard him many times telling Emmett or Jas that he refused to do the morning dance of awkwardness. No girl was ever worth the effort or the trouble. And he preferred his own bed.

Why was he doing it now?

Maybe he thought because we are friends, he could avoid all that shit.

I momentarily debated waking him up and then immediately decided sleeping next to Edward was a one-time gift I would allow myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**My pre-readers, PurpleBrina17 and joderss, are my heros.**

**The whole point of me posting this story was to challenge myself. I usually write in spurts few and far between. I want to be able to do it on a more regular basis and follow something through to completion. **

**Self-made challenge accepted. **

**This marks the end of my pre-written chapters so now I will be posting them as I write them.**

* * *

I slid into the bed as smoothly and quietly as I possibly could and gently placed the light sheet around us. His face was turned away from me. Such a shame. I would have loved the opportunity to stare at him bathed in the moonlight coming from my side of the bed. I decided I couldn't have everything. The dull ache between my legs reminded me I had been given more than any girl like me could ever really hope for anyway. As it was, even the back of his head was beautiful. Like a creepy stalker, I studied the way his sex-mussed hair twisted and slightly curled. I took note of the graceful slope of his neck, moving to the strong curve of his broad shoulders. It's a good thing I had covered him up a bit or I would have ogled his perfect ass all night rather than attempted sleeping at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Without PurpleBrina17 and joderss, the next few chapters would have been a hot mess. I am so glad I have friends that say, 'no, rewrite that shit', in the nicest way possible.**

* * *

I debated for all of three seconds whether I really wanted to close my eyes to this. I had this one opportunity, this one night with Edward. Naked. In my bed. I didn't want to miss a single second. I could sleep when he was gone.

As I shamelessly stared at him, I thought back over the evening's events. I was still reeling at the deviation from mundane to extraordinary.

Maybe it was partially due to that last shot I downed or maybe I just couldn't take it anymore. Whatever the reason, I made a snap decision to speak up for once and show him what he was missing.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**I love my girls, PurpleBrina17 and joderss. They are the best pre-readers and they keep me just on the proper side of sanity.**

* * *

Edward had just shot down yet another nondescript bimbo skank. My window of opportunity would soon close. Before the next one took her place and before I could lose my nerve, I made my way over to where he stood, leaning propped up against the bar.

I had to play it right. I slid up next to him, facing the bar, and leaned forward on my elbows. After a sideways glance up at his face, I offhandedly remarked, "They aren't doing it right."

He didn't answer but looked down at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Throwing themselves at you and hoping desperately you'll bite… It's pathetic."

He laughed once and turned his gaze back to the crowd, an amused smile on his lips.

"It's not at all the way I would do it." I continued.

Edward angled his body towards me, straightening so that he loomed over me and looked me straight in the eye. "Oh, really." It was a challenge. He thought I would back down.

Not this time.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**I am so blessed to have PurpleBrina17 and joderss as pre-readers and as my friends.**

* * *

I matched his stance and moved in closer. Placing my hand deliberately on his firm chest, I peered up at him and smiled. "Sometimes you just have to take what you really want."

Sliding my hand slowly down his shirt to the waistband of his jeans, I made my intention clear. His breathing altered, noticeably deepening. I closed the remaining gap between our bodies and cupped his semi-hard cock as I whispered in his ear, "You're tired of it, Edward. I can show you what you want."

I felt the expansion of his chest as he drew in a quick breath.

_There. Cards played._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

****Thank you Brina and Jodi for pre-reading. *smooch*****

**It may be a few days before I post anything again. I'm stuck. This is fucking difficult!**

* * *

I hoped with everything in me he'd follow as I turned and walked purposely to the exit. I didn't allow myself to look back to check or even to glance in Alice's direction to see the look of shock I'm sure would be there after witnessing my very out-of-character behaviour.

I practically fell onto the sidewalk as I propelled myself out the door.

If I had any luck at all, I hadn't just made a stupendous ass of myself. It was a huge gamble.

But there he was, beside me, as I hailed a cab.

It was mere moments before a taxi sat idling at the curb. I wasted no time sliding in, peeking up at Edward standing a foot away.

_Now or never._

"Are you coming?" I couldn't hold myself back. "'Cause I'm tired of coming alone."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Two things~  
Firstly, for those of you who are following this story, I apologize for the time between this and the last update (a few days apparently equals two months). My perfectionist qualities have kept me in a state of limbo. I want to finish something I start for once, but I also want to put out the best writing that I'm capable of. And I haven't given up yet.  
Secondly, the next two chapters go together more as one longer one, but I wanted to keep the format. So for that reason, and because I withheld them for so long, you can have them both at once.**

**Thank you, PurpleBrina17 and joderss who pre-read through the multiple versions of these two.**

* * *

The ride to my apartment was short. I used those few minutes to beat my subconscious into submission.

As was my habit, my mind wanted to analyze everything that was happening. It wanted me to _talk_, to discuss the situation with Edward before I did something I might regret or destroy what we already had. I wanted my brain to shut up. I didn't want to stop what was unfolding. I wanted, for once, to be able to put aside the rational, careful side – the part of me that had kept my feelings for Edward inside all this time. I wanted to show him there was more than just that. I wanted him to finally be able to feel what I felt for him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**I cherish the insight and, let's face it, coddling provided by my pre-readers, Brina and Jodi. Thank you.**

**Also, does anyone else find it extremely ironic that *I* am writing a completely Bella-centric story…**

* * *

Really though, let's be honest... Just as much as I wanted Edward to see what he had been missing by having mindless sex, I wanted to see what _I_ had been missing. I spent a lot of time fantasizing about what it would be like. I wondered if the reality could possibly be as good.

There was no way I trusted myself enough to speak. I stayed silent as my eyes travelled his alluring form. From his lean torso, to his sculpted face, his haphazardly perfect hair, and back down to his still obvious erection… the man was impressive and intimidating.

The atmosphere within the cramped vehicle was intense. In his eyes, I saw all the anticipation I felt reflected back at me.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Thank you to PurpleBrina17 and joderss for pre-reading and reminding me that clichés are the bread and butter of valedictorians and Twilight fan fiction writers.  
**

**(FYI, I have no beta. Maybe I should have mentioned that in the beginning? Lol)**

* * *

Edward's breath was in my ear, his hand resting lightly on the curve of my back, as I fished my keys from my purse. Just as I was about to push the door open, Edward's arm blocked the way.

"Bella…" His voice was soft, sultry, seductive.

"Before we go t–" I put my finger against his mouth to stop him from saying what I knew was coming.

"Shh. Don't ruin it. Let's not worry about repercussions and complications. I want you. Give me just tonight."

The corner of his mouth rose slowly into a devastating half-smirk.

"That's what you want, Bella? One night?"

My eyes fluttered at the possibilities. "Mmmm. Yes."

His mossy-green eyes flashed. "I think I could be persuaded."

I returned the smile as I opened the door wide, waiting for him to enter.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**PurpleBrina17 and joderss pre-read. And I heart them with every bit and piece I have. …That sounds dirty.**

**Sorry about the wait. I got scared.**

* * *

I watched from the doorway as Edward strode leisurely into my apartment. He stopped near the arm of the couch.

I leaned against the door to close it. The soft click barely registered as I concentrated on not letting my heart crawl up my throat the way it felt like it was going to. He watched me, looking for a crack in the façade, I'm sure.

I walked towards him and a slow, easy smile graced his features.

Outwardly, Edward projected his usual relaxed and casual attitude, but the spark of intensity in his eyes and the volume of his breathing gave him away.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**PurpleBrina17 and joderss ~ without you two, I'd be lost in a tumultuous sea of incoherent, meaningless words. Thanks for your awesome pre-reading skills and all that you both do.**

* * *

I moved mere inches from Edward's gorgeous face, my eyes fixed on his, and leaned in. I had been dreaming about this moment practically from the first time I met him. Just as I was about to meld fantasy and real life, a hint of apprehension crossed his features.

"Bella, are you sure you..." He trailed off.

I pulled back to study his face.

Was this a mistake? Did he not want me? Insecurity flooded through me, but it left almost as instantly as it arrived.

I heard his heavy, measured breathing. I felt his hardened dick pressed against me. He wanted this. Maybe not for the same reason I did, but, at least for the night, I was okay with that.

He was waiting for me to make the first move.

I narrowed my eyes at him, glaring slightly – a warning to shut up.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**It's a bittersweet week. Cannot wait to see joderss in FORKS but heartbroken that PurpleBrina17 can't be with us this time. Damn your gallbladder... dick... **

**As always, thank you both for pre-reading and for your love and friendship.**

* * *

I grabbed the sides of his collar in my fists, jerking him forward, and fused my lips to his.

Oh. My. God.

_So... mmmmm... soft. And warm... And kissing me back!_

I felt his hands first go to my waist, then slide up, ghosting gently past my breasts and moving along my jaw, and finally threading into my hair.

He was kissing me with a passion I hadn't expected. He met me, move for move, matching each needy caress with his own lips and each seeking stroke with his tongue. Everything I put into that kiss was reciprocated, yet I remained in complete control. By letting me lead, he was maintaining his own sense of control.

_Hmm._

I wanted Edward to lose himself. Something made me think he had never let his guard down.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Thank you Brina and Jodi for pre-reading, patience, and pretending I'm not nuts.**

**ICYMI ~ look at the amazing banner OcSickGirl made for this story. I flove it. (Link on my profile.) **

* * *

When I pulled back and ended the kiss, I was happy to find Edward's eyes were closed and his breathing laboured. His chin tilted up, lips almost puckered, seeking, before his tongue swept across them. I watched his lids open languidly, fixating first on my mouth and then drawing up to my eyes. Again, that smile that never ceased to ruin me lit up his face.

"Well, Bella," he said quietly, "you have me here. What are you going to do with me?"

His gaze moved again to my mouth and I felt my insides jolt with joy and clench with desire.

_Oh, Edward... I can't wait to show you what I can do._


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Seriously. Jodi and Brina put up with so much self-doubt and shit from me. I would have given up without their skills by now. Thanks. Awards for best pre-readers go to…**

* * *

It might not exactly be common knowledge but I was not the inexperienced prude some believed me to be. Not to say I was a whore, by any means, but I had a few skills I had learned over the years. This was one area I was confident in. Sometimes it's good to be a show-off.

How many hours had I spent daydreaming, looking perfectly intent on what I was doing, but really just perving over Edwards's package? I couldn't help but be excited at the prospect of finding out how the real version measured up.

I merely smiled up at him, equal parts mischief and glee racing through me, as I sank down onto my knees.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**I love PurpleBrina17 and joderss – for pre-reading this little piece and for being awesome friends and amazing human beings.**

* * *

His eyes widened and his mouth opened a fraction to accommodate the air he sucked in and held as he watched me. When I moved my fingers over the outside of his jeans, he dropped his eyelids momentarily. They sprang back open in an instant, his focus unwavering.

Edward watched me as I slowly popped each button of his fly open and slid my hands just inside the waistband. I pushed them, along with his boxers, down far enough to pull him out.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Brina and Jodi… hold me! I'm scared! I mean… thanks for pre-reading.**

* * *

Leaning forward, I stroked him all the way down and back up before deliberately looking up at him, licking my lips, and flashing him a huge smile.

I paused long enough for him to anticipate the first contact, then flicked my tongue over the head before taking him in my mouth. One long, smooth stroke allllllll the way down.

I pulled back off, then exhaled softly with my mouth open, letting the air and moisture mix. I felt his thighs tense and the accompanying release of his own weighted breath.

Edward was bigger than any man I had been with before and this was an already precarious situation. I didn't want to be overzealous and do something stupid _like choking on a penis_, so I placed my hand firmly at the base.

I repeated the same motion, increasing the suction each time. I was like a kid with a Popsicle, savouring each taste.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**It's been awhile… I was stuck. Thanks to my pre-readers PurpleBrina17 and joderss (and some forays into internet porn (for research!), I am now unstuck.**

* * *

I moved over him slowly at first, enjoying the feel of him. He was long and thick, but not uncomfortable. The texture was what excited me. So hard and smooth.

As I adjusted to his size and was able to relax, I increased the speed. Using my hand to complement the motion, I placed the other on his thigh. I marvelled at being able to feel the tensing of his muscles underneath the denim. Each downward bob, his thigh tightened ever so slightly. I was also aware of the way he was breathing – long, shallow pants. It was such an unbelievable turn-on.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**So, basically the whole rest of this story is one big long lemon. I hope you like it. Brina and Jodi pre-read and think you might.**

* * *

Edward's hand moved into my hair tentatively, lacing his fingers into the strands as he held my head gently. I wanted to test what kind of responses I could elicit, so I popped off the top, looking up at him while jerking him a few quick strokes roughly. He was watching my intently, mouth open. Maintaining eye contact, I pulled his tip back over my lips and took him slowly all the way down. His eyes widened, breathing stuttered, and his fingers holding my head clenched. His eyes slid shut and he moaned. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. _Holy fuck._

I couldn't help it – I moaned in return. I guess he liked that.

"Ohhhh God," he groaned and pushed my head down.

If he wanted to fuck my face, I was all for it.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Thanks for all the new follows and favourites! I'll try not to let you all dangle too long in between updates. Edits are slow going…**

**Thank you as usual to my prereaders, joderss and PurpleBrina17. *kissy face***

* * *

I gathered a steady rhythm and thrilled when he started thrusting into my mouth and pulling my head towards him. The breaths escaping him became more erratic but his heated gaze returned, trained on me and never wavered. I could feel the muscles in his leg bunching and growing taut. "Shhhhhhit," he gasped, his upper body pitching forward a bit.

His apparent inability to subdue his reactions was an incredibly hot. It was addictive and I wanted more.

_Gimme._

"Bella…" he whispered with a groan. I knew he was about to cum. His eyes burned with restraint but I continued the pace and increased the suction. His forehead scrunched, eyes shutting tightly, and several labored grunts escaped his mouth before he released down my throat.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Two today. :) Thanks, Jodi and Brina.**

* * *

"Oh, fuck," he gasped. His fingers finally stopped pulling on my hair and his hand eased back down to his side while he took several deep breaths. I kept up a slow stroking on his cock before I stopped completely and rose to stand back up again. I couldn't help the proud, self-satisfied grin stretching across my face while I watched him compose himself.

His head was still tucked to his chest when finally looked up at me, disbelief and gratification playing equally in his expression. I casually wiped the corners of my mouth while giving him a playfully coy smile.


End file.
